Grey
by Soul-Whisperer
Summary: Your name is Dave Strider. At least, it used to be. Now it's just Dave. Sadstuck, Davesprite. Limited shipping. T for possible things later on
1. Prologue

Your name is Dave Strider.

At least, it used to be.

Now, it's nothing. Well, that's not exactly true. You do have a name. It's just Dave. No "Strider". You never want to be stuck with that stupid boy who took your place, took the girl you loved, your best friend, and your little sister.

Your name is Dave, and you wish you were dead. It would make everything so much easier.


	2. Wait what?

Your name is DAVE. You recently won the game SBURB with your "FRIENDS". Said friends have now FORGOTTEN YOU EXIST. It saddens you, but you are AWARE that YOU SHOULDN'T EVEN STILL BE ALIVE. You did get STABBED IN THE STOMACH, after all. Oh, and your WING CUT OFF.

You have to wonder how much of this was your friends' faults. But you digress. It wasn't like you could change time, anyways. You weren't Alpha Dave anymore. You were just silly old little fucking Davesprite. Good thing you were human again, or you'd be spotted a mile away.

Currently you were sitting on a bench, watching Rose Lalonde as she walked towards her house. You sighed silently, grinning to yourself. You looked totally obvious, and such, she didn't notice you. It kind of made you sad, though. You almost wished she would look up and see you there, you with your pale white frame, and your loose clothes, the same that you had worn when you first got the game. A pair of black jeans, and a long-sleeved white t-shirt. Instead of having a record, though, it had an orange feather. Kind of cheesy, but whatever.

A/N Sorry for really short chapter, typing this up before I go to bed. If you like, please tell me! Also next chapters won't be written in second person, but rather in first person, from Davesprites POV


	3. Collision

A/N Hey look a Authors Note at the beginning! Guys i have a lot of random ideas but it'll take me a while to get a main plot out of all of them.

* * *

I started writing this chapter a while ago and couldn't finish it since I was helping to build our new house. This is in third person not second person, btw. I decided I didn't like the second or the first person xD

She strangely looked exactly like he remembered her looking. A few years older, yes, but she had the same odd sense of fashion, and the same pale, white-blond hair, and presumably the same violet eyes as well.

She was doing something strange, now, turning and glancing around every now and then. The skin on the back of his neck prickled. Dave glanced at her, and she turned around again. While he was looking at her. Their eyes met, her eyes that purple he remembered so well, and his the odd shade of orange that had happened since he'd prototyped himself.

Dave gave a start, seeing a hesitant bit of recognition in Rose's eyes, and he ran his hand through his hair, looking away calmly. He heard footsteps coming closer, but he pretended he didn't hear them. In fact, they slowed down so much, he forgot they were there.

Until she rested her hand on his shoulder.

"...Dave..?"

* * *

A/N Woot! This is kinda a short chapter, sorry about that! ^^;; Anyways I like this :D xD Cliffhanger FTW :D Reviews appreciated xD


	4. A Onesided Conversation

A/N Another chapter in a day! :D Plot is slowly developing. Not that I know what it is yet still :P I've put a poll up about that, by the way XD. Onwards to chapter four!

* * *

Dave blinked, turning slowly to face Rose. She looked even more similar up close, but he already knew he wasn't going to say anything to her. Not a single word. If she talked to him, maybe he mind respond, but he wouldn't speak. He couldn't, really. Not without hurting a little bit more.

"It is you... Dave Strider, I've been looking for you everywhere! And you dyed your hair." Rose said, her eyes twinkling slightly. Dave sighed mentally. He knew Rose had mistaken him for the 'real' Dave.

Dave shook his head slightly, frowning. "Not me," his expression said. "Wrong person."

Rose laughed lightly. "I know who you are, silly. Am I not allowed to joke with my brother after many years away?" He rose his eyebrows slightly in response to this, not believing her, not really.

"Come on, am I going to carry this conversation, or will you say something, Mister Dave? Unless you'd rather I call you Davesprite." Seeing his grimace, she laughed again, and continued. "Come on home with me, I'll get you some food. You're too thin." She said, grabbing Dave's hand and walking off, dragging him along with her.

Dave laughed slightly, and Rose stopped to look back at him. "Ah, are you going to talk?"

Dave grinned, and only shook his head.

* * *

A/N I'm loving doing these little blips. Don't get too mad at me, though! I'm just having a bit of fun xD But you can shoosh me if you take the time to review :P


	5. Pancakes

A/N I've decided on a small minor plotline, may or may not change. Either way I like this one so far. c:

* * *

Dave found himself suddenly sitting at Rose's table with no idea how he got there. He assumed that he must have just not been paying attention while they walked. He still hadn't said a word to Rose.

Rose, speaking of which, was making him some sort of food, and he didn't know whether she was a good cook or not, so he didn't know what to think of it. But then she put the pancakes in front of him. He couldn't help it. His stomach growled.

Rose laughed lightly, smiling slightly. "Go on, dig in. I know you're hungry."

Dave, of course, dug in.

(insert timeskip)

Dave grinned at Rose, as he took his now empty plate over to the sink. Rose grinned back, and a comfortable silence ensued.

Dave broke it.

"Thanks, Rose."

* * *

Woot I love this chapter, oddly enough! :D


	6. Internal Arguement

A/N Sorry for forgetting to post this yesterday! D:

* * *

Sweet, fresh, nighttime air. Dave glanced back at Rose's house, smiling slightly. She was the same weird, yet oddly caring person he seemed to remember. If only she was his Rose. Not "Strider"s Rose.

Dave felt his heart clenching at the thought of how he wasn't Dave anymore, how he was, according to John, not the real Dave. Dave turned and punched the tree beside him, aware that he was loosing his cool, but he didn't care anymore. Dave came back in time to save John's ass, and now he was stuck here, like this.

Didn't that asshole know what gratitude was?

Dave mentally slapped himself. "Calm down," he muttered softly. "Cool down, Strider. Don't get all upset because nobody cares."

Dave, for the second time, felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I care, Dave. I care about you."

* * *

A/N WHOA ROSE STOP BEING A NINJA xD Sorry couldn't help it. I'll get the shenanagins later :P


	7. SemiUnwelcome Comfort

Okay so sorry for taking forever. Also should have put this at the beginning, but whatever: Homestuck does not belong to me. This fanfiction was also heavily inspired by Orange by thinkingCAPSLOCK. xD If there are similarities, blame it on a clingy imagination.

* * *

Dave didn't like to admit it, but he was scared. Just a little bit. And Rose knew it. She didn't know why, but she knew he was scared.

Dave knew why he was scared.

This Rose didn't know him, didn't even try to pretend she knew him. She tried to understand him, without knowing him. That wasn't how it worked. Than again, even if she wanted to get to know him, he wouldn't let her. How was he to know that this wasn't just some trick of the game, and that she was just going to disappear suddenly, and he would be left alone again? He had to admit, he didn't want to be alone.

He didn't want to be trapped either. Dave flashstepped away from Rose, so that he was at the base of a tree behind her. Dave watched Rose's moves silently, trying to appear mostly calm, despite his racing heart. How did he not hear her coming? He should have heard her footsteps on the dry leaves that were currently covering the floor. He silently berated himself for not listening better.

"What do you want." Dave muttered quietly, his voice cracking only barely on the 'want'.

"I want to know why you always jerk away when I touch you. I want to know why you're so twitchy, I want to know where you've been for the past five years. I want to know why you're alone. I want to hug you, and soothe you, and let you know that everything will be alright. There's a lot of things I want, Dave. And knowing you, this you, you'll never let me do half of them."

"I'm sorry," He whispered, knowing it was true. Knowing it was true and knowing he still wouldn't let her if he had the choice.

Rose turned around, looking at him, her eyes betraying her sadness. She held out her arms to him, and he couldn't help it- he collapsed against her, holding her to him, hearing her humming to him, and feeling her combing her fingers through his hair.

_So this is what it's like to have a moirail, or maybe even just a sister, _he thought. Maybe staying, just for a little while, wouldn't be that bad.


	8. Revelation

Horray for summer break! :D Also I'm not weaing my glasses so if anythign happens like spelling errors and stuff I'lll fix them later XD.

* * *

Rose rubbed her brother's back gently, pleased wiht herself despite the fact that her shoulder, and probably her back as well, were soaking wet. She sighed mentally, he needed to stop holding this stuff inside, and to start talking about it. Like his eyes, for example. If he couldn't show them without revealing his feelings, than he should try and gain mastery over his eyes as well. She didn't particularly want him too, though. Having one part of him that told how he really felt was a relief, even if she couldn't see it.

Now that she was thinking about his eyes, it made her wonder what color they were. John had theories that they were red, as he typed in that color. It made sense, of course, because John's eyes were blue and he typed in blue, Rose's eyes were purple and she typed in purple, and Jad'es eyes were green and she typed in green. So it all fit together.

Dave was starting to stop crying as hard now, and he pulled away from rose a little bit, reaching underneath his shades to wipe his eyes. Rose took the oportunity to nab his shades. She didn't look at his face, grinning, but rather tossed them into the air. She caught them again, while Dave was looking at her blankly.

"You do realize my eyes won't be the same color, since i'm 'Davesprite', right?" He queried. Rose grinned and nodded.

"Indeed. But I know how fond you are of your shades. I suppose I'll give them back to you now. Not." She said, smirking.

"What do you want in return." He stated/asked.

"What is Strider's eye color?" She asked.

"Red."

"Oh." Rose blinked. "John was right. He'll be happy." At the mention of John's name, Dave flinched just an itty bitty bit. Rose looked at him, curious, but Dave just shook his head.

"I'm going back inside," he muttered, grabbing his shades back from Rose, placing them back onto his face, and walking off.


	9. NOTE

I.. I don't even know what I'm doing with this anymore. I started out with an idea, and to me it was a good one, now I don't know what to do. I forgot what I had been intending to do with this, so whatever. I'm gonna put this on hold and re-write it completely, with an actual plot this time. And I'm going to make the damn chapters longer. Meanwhile I might post a few one-shots, which I may or may not make longer depending on response. Kay, Later guys. :o)


End file.
